Shift Change
by CarolineLeighMorgan
Summary: Cooper is a tease but Lucky's willpower is strong, for the most part. Cooper/Lucky, Oneshot. Rated for language and sexual innuendo.


**Title: **Shift Change

**Pairing: **Cooper/Lucky

**Rating: **PG13 (slight R for sexual innuendo and language)

* * *

"Are you crazy?" Lucky grits out.

Cooper crowds Lucky up against the bathroom sink, his hands planted either side of the cool porcelain as he stares into Lucky's eyes, hungry.

"You really don't know how much I want to rip that uniform off of you, Officer Spencer?"

Lucky laughs, strained. "We're at work."

"Only makes me want you more."

"Romantic," he adds dryly. Lucky pushes at Cooper's chest but it's half-hearted at best. "Coop, come on."

"Fucking night shifts _suck_," he grumbles.

"**I'm** the one with the night shift. You're heading home, you lucky bastard."

Cooper's grin is wolfish and sly before he frowns. "Yeah, but I'm heading home _alone_. Like I said, night shifts suck." Lucky tugs at Cooper's shirt sliding his hand underneath the now wrinkled material to palm over the soft white tee underneath, mindful of the door and the fact that anyone could walk in at any moment.

"One more week and it's vacation time. Suck it up, man."

Cooper hums softly in agreement, eyes glazing over at the thoughts running through his head… just him and Lucky and hours and days of just them, alone, together. He mouths over Lucky's jaw in favor of doing what he actually wants to do (kissing Lucky stupid) and smiles at the frustrated groan it elicits, then backs away.

"_Fuck_. If I don't leave now I'm going to do something really, _really_ stupid." Cooper takes a moment, dragging silence, and then he breathes out. "Okay, get to work. I'm gonna head home. Take a nice, _long_ shower. Let your mind fill in the blanks, Spencer."

Lucky groans, fingers tightening in Cooper's shirt before he pushes him away with a curse. "You're such an ass."

"Always did have a vivid imagination."

"Get out," Lucky huffs, more amusement in the words than actual anger.

"Alright. But don't wake me when you get in." Cooper orders with a scowl.

"No promises."

Cooper exits the bathroom and seeing Cruz at his desk, he makes a show of fixing his shirt and winking at Lucky's partner, a lewd smile on his face. Cruz shakes his head in disbelief and smirks as Lucky follows Cooper out a couple of seconds later, fingers running through his hair. He comes to an abrupt stop, looking between the two… matching smirks on their faces.

"It's not - we didn't—" he starts but Cruz shakes his head, hands waving in the air to stop his words.

"Don't want to know, partner. I don't want to know." Cruz turns around and walks away trying to stifle his laughter as Lucky turns his glare on Cooper, who is trying to appear innocent.

"So not funny."

Cooper grins.

"You know he's gonna give me shit about this all shift."

"You're always complaining about how bored you get during a stakeout. I'm just making things a little more fun."

"Fun for who exactly?" Lucky mutters but they're interrupted by Mac before Cooper can answer.

"Barrett, you still here? Go home before I give you another shift."

"Aye, aye, captain. I'm already gone."

Mac shakes his head, points a finger at Cooper as he says, "What did I tell you about saying that?" And you, he points at Lucky, "Stop rubbing off on him, Spencer. I don't need any more pain in the asses on my team, you hear me?"

"Yeah, Spencer, you heard the man… stop trying to rub yourself off on me."

Mac glares at him, look thunderous and annoyed as he points to the door. "Go!" Cooper nods once and makes to leave, offering Lucky one last wink before he's out the door.

Once outside, he takes out his cell phone and fires off a quick text. He looks through the glass window, waiting the too long seconds for the message to arrive and then Lucky opens his cell phone, nodding along as Mac talks to him. He can't see Lucky's cheeks flush with a mix of heat and embarrassment but knows he is all the same. [**I lied. Don't stop rubbing off on me ;-) **]

Cooper watches Lucky—head tilted down, sheepish smile on his face—as Lucky texts back with Mac still talking to him the whole time. It's barely been a minute before he feels the phone vibrate in his hand, accepting the message and reading it with a rumbled laugh, heat pools in his chest. [**FU. No literally. I got plans. Save me hot water ;-)**]

Cooper can't keep the smile off his face, body fluttering with heat at the words as he palms the cell phone in his hand. He cannot wait for Lucky to get off of work.


End file.
